


loser is a term of endearment

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: peter realizes he’s in love with her one morning and has no self-control because she's too beautiful.





	loser is a term of endearment

_He glances over at her and his heart begins to pound swiftly. Maybe it’s the way the light hits her face as the sun shines through the window, making her appear golden. Or maybe it’s because she can’t start her day without her cup of tea with three sugar cubes with no milk, because it spoils the taste, or so she says. He doesn’t know. All he truly knows is that in this moment, he is absolutely and undeniably in love with Michelle Jones. And he has no clue what to do about it._

_It gets even worse when they lock eyes, and Peter realizes he’s been staring at her for just a little while too long. He tears his eyes away from her as his cheeks burn out of embarrassment. He hears her hum softly and his urge to glimpse over at her again is so forceful he barely manages to maintain what’s left of his self-control._

_Just when he thought he had at least some self-control left, his eyes automatically observes her again while she’s swallowing the remainder of her tea. Peter doesn’t shy away this time, surprisingly so. Instead, he holds his gaze a while longer._

_“I love you,” he blurts out and his eyes grow wide._

_So much for self-control, he thinks._

_How does he take it back without seeming like a complete idiot though?_

_He’s never said it before, and he’s not even sure they’re indeed together in the way he wants them to be. They hang out, and make out sometimes, but they’ve never really given it a title._

_“Loser,” she replies, a smirk arising on her lips and it feels like his heart is going to burst._

 

_Michelle’s heart cheats her when he utters three small words that somehow ends up meaning everything to her. Thank god she finished her drink already, because she’s certain she would’ve choked upon hearing him saying that he loves her while drinking her tea._

_She doesn’t know how to respond though, so he keeps staring into his big brown eyes. She mutters the word loser as a smirk creeps up on her lips before she’s able restrain it._

_Then, she leans forward and presses her lips against his in a searing, lingering kiss that leaves her breathless, the reason being how he kisses her back. Instantly, and earnestly. Her mind goes completely blank, her stomach spins, and whirls, and flips in loops._

_Michelle pulls out, her forehead resting against his as she emits a sigh._

_“I love you too,” she breathes before pulling him in closer, kissing him with determination._

_“Loser,” she sighs in between kissing him and he chuckles._

_She grabs him by the collar of his shirt, but before Michelle can kiss him again, he mutters out “You’re really gonna have to stop calling me that.”_

_“Loser? It’s a term of endearment,” she rolls her eyes and pulls him in by dragging at his collar and their lips collide in a heated kiss._

 

 

 

_It feels monumental for both of them, individually and as a couple, a wind of change steering them in the right direction. No longer scared of how their love might change them, but excited, and longing for even more life changing moments like this one._

**Author's Note:**

> a cute little drabble that i had the inspiration to write. it's not very long (sorry) but it was something i felt like peter would do. so, hopefully it's not all that bad. just some cute spideychelle fluff w/o any plot basically.


End file.
